Hijo de la Luna
by Cranky Sky
Summary: ¡Y si el niño llora! ¡Menguará la luna…! Para hacerle una cuna… ¡Y si el niño llora! ¡Menguará la luna...! Para hacerle una cuna…


La Luna, aquellos ojos rojos observaban aquella Luna, estaba menguando, las carretas con los caballos, y la fogata con los gitanos de los cuales se había alejado levemente, su madre, que subió al alcor, posando los ojos sobre la Luna menguante, y su madre, que se había sentado a su lado, sonrió.

–¿Te interesa, Men?– Preguntó la mujer de cabellos plateados, viendo a su hijo embelesado con ella.

–Cuéntame otra vez la historia del hijo de la Luna…– Pidió finalmente, mientras observaba los ojos gentiles de su madre.

–Está bien.– Sonrió.

–Yo también quiero oírla, es muy bonita.– Apareció un hombre de ojos dorados, apareciendo con los demás gitanos, uno de cabello verdoso, uno moreno, otro de cabello azulenco, uno de estatura pequeña, una de cabello sonrosado, y otro de cabello azabache con un enorme tupé.

–Está bien… esta es la historia… del Hijo de la Luna…– Sonrió mientras todos los gitanos, tomaban asiento a su alrededor.

_Tonto el que no entienda…_

_Cuenta una leyenda…_

_¡Que una hembra gitana, conjuró a la luna…_

… _hasta el amanecer!_

–_¡Luna!– _Gritó la mujer, su cabellera rubia, cubierta por aquél paño rojo gitano, de rodillas en medio de la noche, gritó a la Luna, una y otra vez…

_¡Llorando pedía!_

_¡Al llegar el día!_

_Desposar un calé..._

–_¡Luna, escuchadme… por favor…! Por favor… por favor…– _Aquella gitana sollozó en silencio en aquél pastizal, pero… de repente escuchó una voz.

–_Tendrás a tu hombre… ¡Piel morena!_– Desde el cielo habló la Luna llena.

–Y del polvo de la Luna, que cayó en el suelo, se fue formando una figura masculina, de piel morena, y ojos oscuros, su cabello pardo, aferró con sus brazos a la rubia mujer… pero la Luna no haría el trato, sin un trueque ¿Verdad?–

–_Pero a cambio quiero… El hijo primero, que le engendres a él._– Y esa fue su condición.

–_Qué quién su hijo inmola para no estar sola… poco le iba a querer._– La mujer fue interrumpida por uno de los gitanos.

–¿Qué contestó?– Preguntó del de cabello azulado.

–Ya sabes la respuesta.– Dijo la mujer de cabello plateado.

–Que sí.– Completó el niño, al lado de su madre.

–Entonces, el calé hizo de la gitana suya aquella noche, que como era de esperarse… quedó en cinta, qué orgullo del zíngaro pardo, pero su sorpresa fue, luego de los meses cumplidos, que a los ojos de aquél gitano, esto era un horrible traición…–

_¡Luna quieres ser madre…!_

_Y no encuentras querer…_

_Que te haga mujer._

_¡Dime, luna de plata!_

_¿Qué pretendes hacer…_

…_con un niño de piel?_

_A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha… _

_¡Hijo de la luna!_

–Y entonces… fue así, ¿No era hijo de él?–

_De padre canela…_

_¡Nació un niño!_

_¡Blanco como el lomo…_

…_De un armiño!_

_Con los ojos grises…_

_En vez de aceituna…_

_¡Niño albino de Luna!_

–Entonces, enfurecido, odiaba el ver a ese niño, pero era su hijo… ¿Verdad? Pues no… pues ya habían prometido, que sería hijo de la Luna.–

–_¡Maldita su estampa!_– Gritó lanzando todo a su alrededor. –_¡Este hijo es de un payo! … Y yo no me lo callo._– Finalizó aquél zíngaro pardo, y se marchó en silencio.

_¡Luna quieres ser madre…!_

_Y no encuentras querer…_

_Que te haga mujer._

_¡Dime, luna de plata!_

_¿Qué pretendes hacer…_

…_con un niño de piel?_

_A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha… _

_¡Hijo de la luna!_

–_Gitano al creerse deshonrado… se fue a su mujer… ¡Cuchillo en mano!_–

–¿Y luego?– Inquirió el de cabello azabache.

–El calé, enfurecido, persiguió a su mujer, en el bosque, que en brazos al hijo de la Luna, dejó en el suelo, ante la sorpresa de ella…–

–_¿¡De quién es el hijo!?_– Preguntó una última vez, la mujer no contestó, pues era suyo, suyo y de la Luna. –_¡Me es engaño fijo!_–

_Y de muerte la hirió…_

_Luego se hizo al monte…_

_¡Con el niño en brazos!_

_Y allí le abandonó…_

–Y lo abandonó…– Susurró el de baja estatura.

_¡Luna quieres ser madre…!_

_Y no encuentras querer…_

_Que te haga mujer._

_¡Dime, luna de plata!_

_¿Qué pretendes hacer…_

…_con un niño de piel?_

_A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha… _

_¡Hijo de la luna!_

–Entonces… el niño llora…– Dijo su hijo, mientras veía la Luna.

–No del todo, pues mañana hará Luna llena.– Contestó su madre.

–El hijo de la Luna…– Completó Men, al ver a la Luna, al momento de los demás dispersarse del lugar, cerró los ojos...

_¡Y en las noches…_

…_que haya luna llena!_

_Será porque el niño…_

_¡Esté de buenas!_

_¡Y si el niño llora!_

_¡Menguará la luna…!_

_Para hacerle una cuna…_

_¡Y si el niño llora!_

_¡Menguará la luna! _

_Para hacerle una cuna…_

Y antes de irse, echó un vistazo hacia atrás, en ese momento pudo jurar, que vio una silueta descansando… sobre el regazo de la Luna…

**FIN**


End file.
